Left and Right
by LennyAngel
Summary: What if Seto and Katsuya had met as children? They are as different as left and right, and go together just as perfectly. shounen-ai, KatsuyaXSeto
1. Something Unexpected

This should get updated fast as the whole thing is already written, I just have to type it up.

By the way, caps=english

Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 1- Something unexpected

Katsuya ran as fast as he could. He could hear the man's drunken steps quite a distance away from him.

Good.

He turned the corner, loosing minimal speed, heading for his emergency hiding place. The dumpster sat innocently near the wall, concealing the ten year old sized hole in the wall. Katsuya squeezed behind the bin only to meet something unexpected.

Another boy was curled up in the hole. The boy looked up in surprise, his brown hair obscuring his eyes. Katsuya stared but turned when he heard his father approaching the corner. Without a word he reached down and yanked the strange boy from the gap. He had just managed to conceal himself when he heard heavy footsteps. He held his breath as his father interrogated the boy.

" 'Ave you sin a boy 'bout yay big wid blond 'air and bwown eysh?"

Silence.

Then the sound of heavy footsteps continuing down the road. After they had faded away Katsuya started to thank the boy. But before the first letter was even formed, he himself was yanked from the gap, just as a black limo turned the corner. A stunned Katsuya stood dumbly on the pavement as it pulled up. The window rolled down, revealing a man in a suit and sunglasses.

"Hey you, kid. Have you seen a ten year old with brown hair and blue eyes?"

Deciding one good turn deserved another, Katsuya shook his head. The man "tched" and then the limo drove on_. 'Besides,'_ he thought as he watched it turn the corner, _'technically I wasn't lying. I wasn't able to see the boys eyes.' _Smiling at his own cleverness, he turned to and pulled the dumpster away.

"It's okay, they've gone."

The boy looked up, seemed to assess Katsuya, then, obviously deciding he could be trusted, unfolded himself from the gap. Now they were face to face, Katsuya could see the boy did indeed have blue eyes. He was also slightly taller than him. They regarded each other for a while. Eventually, Katsuya introduced himself.

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, what's your name?" The boy opened his mouth but closed it again. He pulled a face then went to say a name that began with "Ka" but decided against. After some internal conflict he settled on a name.

"Seto."

"Just Seto." 'Just Seto' nodded.

"That your given name?" another nod.

"Well, if that's the case the you better call me Katsuya, it's only fair." Seto considered this before nodding again. Katsuya grinned.

"Come on Seto, I know a better hiding place.

---

The tree house was old but sturdy. It was big enough for four children and both Katsuya and Seto could sit up straight in it. The people who had built it had moved out two years ago and there was an old couple that lived here now so there was a low chance they'd get caught, explained Katsuya.

"Dad would never look up here, he's too lazy." Joked Katsuya. Seto regarded him seriously. It was obvious he wanted to question him and Katsuya was getting nervous; he didn't like to talk about it. But Seto sensed this so changed the topic by indicating to a corner of the tree house and asking,

"What's that?" Breathing a sigh of relief, Katsuya answered.

"Those are blankets, for cold days." Seto nodded. He approved of forward planning. He continued to point and ask questions while Katsuya continued to answer. It turned out Katsuya hadn't just planned for cold days; he also had food in a 'recycled' chilly bin, manga for reading (some he had bought with pocket money, others he had been given from friends and some he borrowed from the library), as well as plastic container lids to cover up the windows when it was raining. Although the sky was grey, it "wasn't meant to rain and tomorrow should be clear skies" Seto said, so the lids weren't necessary.

Seeing as they didn't know each other quite well, they decided to pass the time by reading manga. Even though Seto wasn't much of a chatter, Katsuya burbled away eventually getting him to jabber along a little bit as well. They discovered they had quite a bit in common. They were both ten (though Seto was older), had younger siblings, liked video games and their favourite animal was a tie between a dog and a dragon. The unspoken similarity was they both had abusive fathers.

After a couple of hours, Katsuya suddenly fell silent. Seto didn't mind, he found it odd but he was enjoying the alien comic (from America, it was one of Katsuya's favourites) they were reading so he didn't mind. When he had finished, he looked up. Katsuya seemed to be deep in thought. Either that or his tongue was out because he was tasting the air and the spot on the floor really was _that_ interesting.

"Katsuya-kun?" apparently waking from some deep, philosophical thought, Katsuya looked up.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you an alien?"

The accused alien stared.

"What?" he said finally. Maybe he had heard him wrong…

"Are you an alien?" obviously not. "It makes sense! I mean, you didn't tell me your family name because you don't _have_ one."

The nameless accused alien continued to stare.

"And every time I said something about me, you'd say "me too" as if you didn't know what was normal so you copied me."

The copying, nameless alien stared some more. Katsuya had obviously given this a lot of thought.

" And Seto is just your way of reading S.E.T.O which could stand for..um.. SEVEN…er.." he didn't know many words in English.

S.E.T.O spoke up.

"SEVENTH EXTRA-TERRESTIAL OUTPOST?" Katsuya's face lit up.

"Yeah, yeah like that." Pause. "Um, what does it mean?" Seto converted it to Japanese. "Oh." Pause. "What does 'extra-terrestrial' mean?" Seto explained. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And you're right. For a human you are very smart. Those men were trying to take me back in order to do experiments on me." Katsuya was at first pleased with himself, then horrified.

"Oh no! That's terrible! We've gotta get you back to your home planet! I'll help you build a spaceship. But what about the other aliens? I know! We'll build a spaceship, bust them out, then you can drop them all home."

There was a very still silence then raucous laughter filled the small hut.

Seto fell over, clutching his sides. Katsuya's face went from confusion to realisation to embarrassment to embarrassed anger. He then attempted to fight with Seto but Seto was the obvious loser due to his debilitating laughter. In the end, Katsuya was sitting on Seto while Seto gasped for breath. Composure regained, he looked at Katsuya, who pouted.

"Katsuya-kun, you're funny."

------------

Hoped you liked it.

Note: Katsuya introduces himself the Japanese way-family name then given name. That's why i didn't write "That your first name?" because that would technically be his family name :)

A/N: I uploaded this then realised, after some research for chapter 3, that Seto was ten when he was adopted by Gozaburo, not eight. That screws up my timeline haha. Anyway i've changed it now


	2. Left and Right, no matter what, forever

Woop, new chapter! Sorry if the chapter name is kinda cheesy. This chapter kinda explains the fic title...but i must confess the title is a little pointless. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2- Left and Right hands, no matter what, forever

They ended up making a spaceship after all.

The next day, Seto brought a "build your own" kit and they spent a happy couple of hours building it. It was technically a rocket ship, it even said N.A.S.A on the side, but Seto didn't want to ruin it for Katsuya so he told him it mean NETWORK 'OF' ALIEN SPACE AREAS. He got the biggest smile humanly possible as a reward.

But of course, every now and then, Seto would tease Katsuya by "tuning into the mother-ship" and making some comment about "earthlings" and the model would be neglected as Katsuya attempted to sit on him again. When it was finally done, they hung it from the ceiling, very proud of themselves.

They met up every time they could, swiftly becoming best friends.

But exactly one year later disaster struck.

Usually, Seto checked the weather report to make sure they never got caught during really bad weather. But the typhoon arrived a day earlier than expected. They clung to each other as the tree rocked back and forth by the merciless wind. Seto had his left arm over Katsuya's back, his right clinging to the floor of the tree house. Katsuya mirrored him.

They was no way they could have gotten down, even if the rope ladder was still in place.

The chilly bin hurtled out the doorway, barely missing Katsuya's head. The manga flew all around, sodden missiles that 'thwacked' menacingly against the walls and their legs. The spaceship had taken off long ago.

There was an almighty CRACK as the roof went flying. Now the only thing keeping the boys in place was a grim determination to hang on to the tree, and each other, for dear life.

---

Mrs Fujioka just happened to look up at the tree house. She saw a bundle of blankets with two little heads. She called her husband and they rushed to get the ladder. Mr Fujioka carried the bedraggled boys down one by one and Mrs Fujioka carried them inside. She sat them down beneath a kotatsu, wrapped them in blankets and proceeded to force feed them green tea and cake. Satisfied that, for the moment, they were all right, she pottered off into the kitchen to make them chicken porridge.

Although they were quite battered and bruised as well as most definitely shaken, the boys suffered very little injuries. Katsuya scraped his elbow and had a cut on his forehead while Seto had sprained his right wrist. The major damage both of them had received was one long, reasonably deep, slash across their palms. Seto's left and Katsuya's right.

Mr Fujioka had dealt to their wounds while Mrs Fujioka had been feeding them. Now, he was explaining that he and his wife had known about the hideout all along but hadn't really minded.

"If we had known you were up there, we would have come to get you or called the fire brigade. But since you seemed so organised, with blankets and food.." Katsuya puffed out his in pride, " ..and you are not usually up there in bad weather. We figured you would be all right. Sorry about that lads." Katsuya smiled.

"Seto was the one who always made sure we were alright." He said, looking over at his friend with pride. But Seto was staring at the table. Katsuya frowned. He knew Seto was into interior decomawhatsit but the table couldn't be _that _interesting, could it?

Mr Fujioka wandered off to put the ladder away. Katsuya shuffled over to Seto. The other boy didn't acknowledge the movement.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Seto stayed silent. "Come on Seto, it's okay, we're safe now." With this he put his arm around his friend.

"But that's the problem." Muttered Seto, wriggling away.

"You _don't_ want us to be safe?" Katsuya asked, puzzled.

"No! But…" he turned away, his next words merely a whisper, "But we almost weren't."

Katsuya blinked. What was he saying?

" It's my _fault_, Katsuya. We could've, you could've…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

"But the typhoon came early! You couldn't have predicted that, not even the weather people could." Seto shook his head.

"If I'd just…just.._thought_ about it. I should have told you that today was no good, that the typhoon could have come early. But I wanted to see you. I put your life in danger because I was selfish. I'm sorry." He started to cry. "I'm sorry Katsuya."

Katsuya let him cry for a while, all the time holding him close. Then, when the sobs had turned to small gasps, he turned Seto to face him. He took Seto's injured hand and held it next to his injured hand.

"I don't blame you Seto and I never will. Even if I had died, I'd have been happy; I would have died with my best friend. But now that we have both survived, let's make a promise that no matter what, we will come to each other's aid. No matter what, we will stick by each other. No matter what, we will stay best friends, forever." Seto stared into Katsuya's eyes, seeing the fierce sincerity there, and smiled. He took his best friend's right hand in his left tenderly and squeezed gently. Katsuya grinned. It was at that moment Mrs Fujioka burst in with her chicken porridge and yet more blankets.

----------

Hope you liked it :)

-does anyone get the Ouran reference? Lol, i couldn't think of a name.

-kotatsu's are an ingeneous invention. They are little tables with heaters underneath so your feet stay toasty :) marvelous

-Chicken porridge is the Japanese equivalent of chicken soup. I know that Korea also has it (or a version)

Next chapter up soon!


	3. Something quite unexpected

Welcome to chapter 3, the last 'childhood' chapter :)

Note- If you put this on alert than you may not know that, due to research for this chapter, i discovered Seto was actually ten when he was adopted by Gozaburo. Therefore i have changed some info in Chapters 1 and 2.

Chapter 3- Something _quite_ unexpected

After the typhoon incident they spent one happy year with the Fujioka's, eating delicious food to their hearts' content.

The old couple had been unable to have children and therefore had no grandchildren. Instead, they treated the two boys as their own, spoiling them rotten. With the help of Mr Fujioka, they re-built the tree house, adding improvements such as a higher ceiling (the boys had grown, obviously) and windows with shutters. On one of their clean up of the garden days, immediately after the typhoon, Katsuya found two pieces of the spaceship. One was a wing and the other piece was the S of N.A.S.A. He gave the wing to Seto and kept the S for himself (it reminded him of S.E.T.O.).

They both knew that if they told the old couple about their family lives they would adopt them in a heartbeat. But they also knew that the Fujioka's were living off a pension, they couldn't support two preteen boys and they definitely couldn't support three (if you add in Mokuba, which went without saying for Seto).

As if to prove them right, the day after they had all celebrated Katsuya's birthday, Mrs Fujioka suffered a surprise heart attack. After the funeral Mr Fujioka moved to a "home for the aged", selling the house to an up and coming business couple who had no children. The couple chopped down the tree, labelling it "an eyesore".

Their hideout was gone.

But by now Seto's strict school program had been almost doubled in anticipation of his teenage years. This meant they were unable to meet as frequently as before and they liked. As a way to lash out against his father, and without Seto's calming presence, Katsuya started to get into gangs. He met Honda and became 'Jounouchi'.

Despite all this the two attempted to meet as often as possible. They went to unfamiliar parts of town where they wouldn't be recognised, for their own different reasons; Seto didn't want Gozaburo to find out as he would force him to stop (outside friendships were discouraged) and Katsuya didn't want his gang friends to find out as they would pressure Seto for money.

After the typhoon, they had gotten into the habit of holding hands, Katsuya's right in Seto's left, so they often got odd looks on the street. Every now and then Seto would shout them at a café or gaming centre. At first Katsuya was against but Seto was determined; it was his way of making up for almost killing him (although he'd never admit it to Katsuya unless he got hit for being 'stupid')

Time passed.

They became teenagers.

One day, in spring, the two now fourteen-year-old boys sat under a Sakura tree, enjoying the breeze. Soon they would leave middle school and enter high school, together. They were holding hands, unaware just _how_ that looked to the casual passerby. Neither of them were particularly bright when it came to that sort of thing.

"I can't believe Tanaka-sensei!" Katsuya grumbled, continuing a conversation from school. "How dare he tell me off because my rice omelette," he used a mocking tone for this part, " 'wasn't to the recipe'!" Resuming his normal voice and increasing the volume, he went on. "The recipe sucks! My recipe makes it easier to wrap the rice. And when I told him that, do you know what he did? Do you?!" Seto smiled. Of course he knew, he had been there. Katsuya continued despite his silence, as he knew he would. "He gave me detention! What the hell?!" Seto chuckled at this.

"Maybe it was your delivery of this information that caused him to give you a detention." He said. Katsuya blinked at him.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well," continued Seto, keeping his voice calm and not bothering to imitate his friend's voice, "you did say 'my recipe kicks you recipes butt! 'Least my omelette will actually wrap the frickin' rice, ya old toad.' " Katsuya moaned.

"So my language was a little…"

"Colourful?"

"Yeah, so what?" Seto merely smiled serenely and closed his eyes. He lent his head against the tree, where the boys had carved a little tree house to represent their new 'hideout', and enjoyed the sensation of the wind on his face. That enjoyment came to a sudden and painful end when a body hurled itself at him.

"That'll teach you to ignore Jounouchi Katsuya!" it said. Seto growled. They tussled about for a while until something _quite_ unexpected happened.

Their lips met.

Katsuya's stomach tightened and a wonderful sensation spread out from it, reaching his head and making him slightly dizzy. Seto's lips tingled, his heart rate increased and his vision clouded. They were frozen mid tussle. Slowly, they sat up, touching their lips in unison.

"Seto?" it was a breathy whisper.

"Yes?" merely a sigh.

"I liked that." Katsuya looked up and smiled shyly at Seto, for the first time ever. Seto smiled shyly back.

"Me too."

So they did it again.

-------

Well, i hope you liked it. Sorry to anyone who wanted to read more about the Fujioka's, i got lazy '-_-

Sakura=cherry blossom (Though any self-respecting anime fan would know that (ooh i'm mean)) bracket within bracket, super.

I did research for this chapter and found out that Katsuya is younger than Seto so don't worry, they both got wonderful celebrations with a big cake and lots of love!

Rice omelette is rice, wait for it, in an omelette!!! Zomg! I put it in because i figured with his father, Katsuya had to 'fend for himself' so to speak, so in my fics he's a good cook. (I have know idea if it's even possible for a different recipe to make it easier to wrap the rice, i couldn't think of much.)

Oh, and another thing, the 'first time ever' bit refers to him smiling shyly. Just thought i'd clear that up in case it was a bit confuzzling. :) See you next chapter


	4. cute?

Here we go! Getting close now....

This is quite a long chapter but it was going to be longer, haha. Please read and enjoy (hopefully)

Chapter 4-cute?

_Mienai ashita no michi_

_Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai_

_Me o tojite kokoro de kiru just like cards kitto_

_Kiseki o hikiateyou_

The music was on full blast. It was deafening and painful but the brown haired teen didn't care. As long as it drowned out the sound. As long as he couldn't hear _it_. He couldn't stand it, ever since that day.

Typhoon.

Kaiba Seto lay in his bed trying not to think about the events of his past. He still hadn't forgiven himself. The CEO liked to be in control, even then. He hadn't been I control of that. If Katsuya had…

_Katsuya. _

Seto held up his left hand, tracing the faint scar that ran through his palm. The scar that had bonded him to his best friend so closely. But now that bond was gone. Katsuya couldn't stand him. Hell, even Seto couldn't stand himself! Sighing, he reached round his neck and opened the Duel Monsters card locket. A very young Mokuba smiled up at him. But that wasn't what he was interested in. Carefully, so as not to rip it, Seto pulled something out from behind the photo. It was a small, triangular, crumpled piece of cardboard. But to Seto it was much more amazing than that. It was the wing of a spaceship. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, a habit that had left the wing with a grubby line across it. Memories of _that_ day came unbidden to his mind. He tried to block them out, the typhoon was bad enough, did he deserve more punishment? '_Yes' _said a voice in his head. He sighed again. He regretted every word he had said that day but he had no choice. Gozaburo had found out, Gozaburo _forced_ him to…

'_Excuses'_ he thought. He rubbed his forehead as a headache formed from the music. Nothing could excuse the pain he had caused Katsuya that day.

_(Flashback)_

"_You don't mean that Seto." The blonde said, trying a weak smile. Seto kept his face blank. Of course he didn't mean it, but Gozaburo had Mokuba at gunpoint in the limo next to him._

"_As I said, Katsuya-san, I can no longer entertain you." His voice was devoid of emotion. "I cannot be seen with someone of such low social stature, especially with someone with your gang associations…." He was cut off by Katsuya's tear choked cry._

"_I'll drop out, I'll work harder, I'll do anything…" and then in a much smaller, desperate voice, "Just don't leave me."_

_It broke Seto's heart to see the normally strong and confident Katsuya look so small and weak. He fought back tears and the urge to rush over, take Katsuya in his arms and apologise. But his brother needed him._

"_Goodbye, Jounouchi-san." He said, unable to use the beloved name of so many years for fear of loosing his composure. He saw the sad horror on Katsuya's face before turning sharply and getting in the limo. They had made a silent pact to always use each other's given names. He had just committed the ultimate sin of their friendship._

"_Good boy." He heard Gozaburo mutter. A sobbing Mokuba was thrown at him. Seto held his brother close as the limo sped off. He jumped when something banged against his window. Katsuya was, very impressively, keeping up with the limo, banging on the window and crying. Seto watched in horror as his best friends tear stained face suddenly disappeared. Frantically, he turned to look through the back window. Katsuya had fallen over and was now sobbing in the middle of the road, hugging himself and rocking. Seto cried at the driver to stop but was cut off when a fist hit his chin._

"_Friendship is pointless," the man hissed in his ear. "It only causes weakness and pain." With that Seto fell into uncontrollable sobs of his own_

_(End Flashback)_

Seto later found out that Katsuya's mother had left with his sister in a similar fashion. This caused him to become even more depressed about the whole thing. A tear leaked out of his right eye, then left. He wiped the solitary pair away.

It was at that moment his mp3 died. Panic flared within him as the sound of ferocious wind and rain reached his ears. He gripped the bed covers and closed his eyes. He felt himself start to hyperventilate.

"Katsuya…." He whispered to himself. Somehow, the name gave him strength, reassured him. He repeated it over and over; imagining the partner to his left hand was holding it. But the typhoon continued to rage.

It was going to be a long night.

---

Katsuya woke to the sound of his alarm.

5 O'clock.

He groaned as he got up, rubbing his eyes. He gave a big yawn before getting up to open his curtains. The street outside was looking a bit more ragged than usual but sunlight was peeping through and, despite last night, looked to be a good day ahead. He'd slept through last night's typhoon with ease. Typhoons didn't bother him, how could they? If he could survive a typhoon in a flimsy tree house at the age of eleven, he could sure as hell survive one in a real building at the age of seventeen.

He crept into the kitchen, passing the living room on the way. His father was passed out on the floor with beer cans and bottles strewn across the carpet. Katsuya had a quick breakfast, leaving some out for his father along with lunch, then a shower before heading out. He had a paper run before school, which is why he got up so early (that, and it literally was a run; he couldn't afford a bike.)

He arrived at school just in time to run into the back of a certain someone who had _not_ slept well last night (although Katsuya didn't know that). Kaiba turned round with a glare of the evilest proportions on his face. As he spotted Katsuya, now this was strange, Katsuya swore he saw the eyes soften but shrugged it off as after he blinked the eyes had retaken their hardened state.

"Watch where you're going, mutt." He seethed. Katsuya glared up at him, sure now that what he had seen was a trick of light.

"Maybe if you weren't standing in the way like some lost zombie, I wouldn't have run into you, _Kaiba._" Every time Kaiba called him mutt it stung. But because it was an insult from a person, _not_ because it was an insult from an old friend. No, Kaiba wasn't Seto.

Kaiba was _not _his Seto.

_Not _his best friend.

_Not _his first love.

Kaiba was just your average everyday multimillionaire dickhead who insulted him on a regular basis.

_That's _why being called 'mutt' or 'dog' or, the worst, 'losing dog', stung. So Katsuya called him 'Kaiba'. Despite the time that had passed, he kept the mentality of their childhood. He had no idea just how much it hurt 'Kaiba'. The taller of the two kept his composure as they continued to fight until Yugi came along and towed a kicking and cursing Katsuya away. Only then did Seto allow himself a moment of sadness.

'Kaiba'.

It wasn't just a family name, oh no, it was _that_ guys name. The guy Seto hated. The guy Katsuya had hated. The _bad_ guy. Katsuya classed them as the same now. It hurt. The name seemed wrong coming from his mouth, no matter how many times he said it.

Seto sighed, pulled back on his 'I'm an asshole' face and went to class.

---

Otogi was once again 'wowing' the girls with his dice tricks. But Seto knew it wasn't just the tricks that got girls flustered. There is only so many times you can watch a guy stack multicoloured dice in a cup. But there is an unlimited amount of times of can watch a sexy guy move his sexy body while stacking multicoloured dice in a cup.

Seto didn't think Otogi was sexy but he knew the girls (and some guys) thought he was sexy, which just reinforced his point. He watched as Katsuya got overly bothered with Otogi's girl powers. He watched him announce that "anyone could do that" and then pick up the cup and dice. He watched as he shook the cup dramatically and slammed it on the desk with a 'hah'. And he watched as Katsuya's face fell as he lifted the cup, revealing the dice, together but in more of a pile. He watched as everyone laughed and Katsuya had to be held back by Yugi and Honda while Otogi teased him about his amazing "Dice Pile Trick". And he watched as Katsuya finally gave up, taking to sulking at his desk.

Seto smiled. Katsuya really was cute at times.

Wait.

'Did I just think Katsuya was cute?' Subconsciously, he touched his lips with left hand.

-------

I'll do a request fic for 1st person to guess the song (I made it easy) and a cookie for anyone else who guesses (Yay, cookies!)

Note: Seto has an Mp3 not an iPod 'cos Yu-gi-oh! is quite old and i'm not sure i they had kicked off then (or had even been invented). Also Katsuya lives in an apartment building, i think, so that's why i didn't say house.

Well, hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaah sorry about the wait, i developed a phobia to typing! and after i'd promised to update soon.... SORRY! Any here is the frightfully delayed chapter five.

Chapter 5

Katsuya growled as Otogi asked him to show them the dice pile trick he did this morning.

"Shut up dice boy or you'll have a black eye for reasons other than make-up!" Otogi merely laughed and went back to eating his lunch. They were sitting in their usual place, on the roof, enjoying the view the place gave of Domino city. For the third time that week Katsuya had "forgotten" his lunch. Thank have for Yugi.

"Thanks." He said, taking the rice ball passed to him. Yugi smiled and waved the thanks off.

"Don't worry about it." He said while passing over some cake and miso soup as well. "I always have too much anyway." Katsuya eyed his friend. He suspected the reason Yugi always had too much was because Yugi made it that way. It was just like his best friend to pack extra just for him.

Best friend.

He mulled over the concept. He didn't deny that Yugi was his best friend. Honda was too. Anzu was close. But he still considered Seto to be his best friend. Not the current Seto, not Kaiba, but the old Seto. If that Seto returned Katsuya would be overjoyed. But, in a way, he was glad he'd left. It had been painful, yes, it still hurt to this day. But if Seto hadn't left then Katsuya would never have met Yugi. Sometimes he missed Seto; they had shared a special bond, but he wouldn't trade his current friends for anything.

Suddenly, his metaphorical hackles rose. He sensed he was being watched. He turned his head a little to his left and thought he saw a piece of white fabric sticking out from behind the wall. It was gone in a second. He continued to stare at the spot where it had been until Yugi called him. Katsuya turned to smile at his friend.

"Ah, it's nothing Yugi. Just thought I saw something but it was nothing." Nodding, Yugi let it go. Katsuya relaxed too but stayed a little alert for the rest of lunch.

---

Seto flattened himself against the wall, clutching his coat and silently cursing it. When he heard Katsuya reassuring Yugi, he finally leaned back around the corner. It wasn't like him to stalk people but he just couldn't get over the 'cute' thought this morning. He needed to know if it was a fluke or if he still had the same feelings he'd had four years ago. At that time, Katsuya was the most beautiful thing on the planet to him. And the cutest. Now, as he watched his old friend joke and mess about, the sudden back flips of his stomach told him he still was.

'Intersting.' He thought. He was going to have to explore this new turn of events.

---

Plotting was one of Kaiba Seto's talents. Not that he'd call it that. 'Planning' is what he referred to it as. But it was fundamentally the same thing.

After the lunchtime revelation Seto had been mulling over the new information. He was currently sitting in Kaiba Corp's indoor gardens. An idea pushed forth by Mokuba who said all employees needed 'me' time. His original motive was to make Seto relax but knew he'd never sell the idea to Seto unless it was about the company. And it had worked. Employee productivity was up 15%. Seto was trying to bump it up to 20% by adding in animals and insects usually found in such gardens. But of course they had to robotic due to possible allergies or phobias.

'What I need,' he thought as a mechanical bumblebee landed on a rose beside him, 'is to find out whether Katsuya reciprocates my feelings or not. Although I'm not sure I want to be thought of as 'cute' by anyone, even if it is Katsuya.' In order to succeed, Seto would need to put Katsuya in situations that would force him to reveal his true feelings. He smiled. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

-----

Sorry it was so short but it had to be that way. Hopefully next one up soon (so be prepared for a long wait haha)


	6. Plans and feelings

Woohoo, another update. two in one day! this one is long but i hope it's good so that doesn't matter. Please enjoy. Oh, and a note, this is set when Seto and Katsuya etc are in their last year of highschool so around 17-18

Chapter 6- plans and feelings

**Day One**

Katsuya was not having a good day. He had arrived late, not done his homework and had two detentions by second period.

'Perfect.' thought Seto. It was lunch when he initiated his plan.

First, he approached his target. Katsuya was mooching against his locker in the corridor. He looked up from the tile he had been glaring at in order to redirect it at the white cloaked person who had just approached him.

"What the hell do you want, Kaiba-jerk?"

Seto smirked inwardly. Next, he provoked his target.

"Hey Mutt, why so down, can't find your bone?" That did the trick. Katsuya, already on edge, snapped. Growling, he flung himself at his tormentor. Seto easily blocked his punches. They grappled for a bit until Seto pushed Katsuya to the floor. Except he made it look liked he'd fallen and taken Katsuya with him. Once on the ground Seto straddled Katsuya and pinned his hands above his head.

"Good dog." He whispered in the blonde's ear. Katsuya's face turned crimson.

"Wh..wha…what..what the.." he stuttered. Seto smiled.

'Interesting reaction.' Katsuya seemed stunned. Seto realised it was because he had smiled; he never smiled, especially not at Katsuya. He tried to think of an excuse but was given a perfect one from Yugi, who had leant down to check on his friend.

"Uh, Kaiba-kun, I think your squishing Jounouchi-kun; his face is all red." Seto almost laughed at Yugi's innocence. The remark had made Katsuya even more embarrassed and he growled at Seto.

"Get off me Kaiba you bastard!" and Seto obliged.

---

_Plan to evaluate Katsuya's _

_Mission 1_

_Attack: Aggravate. Tussle. Pin to ground in 'suggestive manner'_

_Reaction: Deep blush and inability to speak_

_Evaluation: Although subject was embarrassed, this does not indicate feeling reciprocation. Next time should not sit on stomach but on crotch in order to better gauge physical reaction._

Seto sat back and smiled. Tomorrow would be fun too.

**Day Two**

Katsuya's day was average. He'd arrived on time, done today's homework and had only received one warning from a teacher by lunch.

'Perfect.' Thought Seto. He needed Katsuya to be normal today. He initiated his plan at fifth period, PE.

"Everyone, listen up!" called the teacher. Everyone immediately turned to her. "Since we finished the running section a period early and we will be starting the pool section tomorrow, today we are just going to play dodgeball." There was a mixture of happy chirps and depressed moans from the class. The teacher went round and put people in teams A and B. Seto had already spoken with the teacher and made sure he was on the opposite team to Katsuya.

"Alright!" yelled Katsuya to Yugi, who was in Seto's team. "You're going down Yugi!" Yugi smiled and agreed.

"There's no way I could stand up to Jounouchi-kun."

"I don't know about that." Said Seto, sliding up beside Yugi and across from Katsuya. The blonde glared at him, he hadn't forgotten yesterday's "accident".

The whistle went and the balls started flying. Seto waited until about half the class had been eliminated before striking. He got a ball and, while he was distracted, threw it unnecessarily hard at his legs. It had the desired affect. Katsuya and turned angrily towards Seto. At that moment Seto threw another ball that caught Katsuya as he was unbalanced and caused him to fall over. As Katsuya cussed and flailed on the floor, Seto set to work.

"Oh my goodness!" he said with a pretty good feign at concerned tone in his voice. "It looks like you've been badly injured, Jounouchi." He was talking a bit louder than necessary and obscuring Katsuya from the teacher's view. "Looks like you'll have to go to the nurse's office."

"What?" said Katsuya, trying to stand up but being pushed down again by Seto, who was now kneeling beside him.

"No, don't try to get up, I'll carry you." And with that Seto swept Katsuya up into a bridal style hold. Katsuya blushed crimson.

"Wha…what…hell..doing…bastard!" was all the coherence Katsuya was capable of. Seto turned to the teacher.

"See? He can't even talk he's so badly injured. It would calm my conscience if I could take him to the nurse's office." The teacher looked quite shocked herself, obviously thinking, correctly, that Katsuya seemed just fine. But she nodded anyway and poor Katsuya was swept out of the room like some lost heroine.

---

_Plan to evaluate Katsuya's _

_Mission 2_

_Attack: fake injury. Carry bridal style to nurse_

_Reaction: Deep blush and inability to speak (again) but noticed the subject did cling unnecessarily tightly to shirt. Did not ask to be put down._

_Evaluation: actions suggest that subject was not completely averse to the situation. Will move forward tomorrow._

**---**

**Day Three**

Today was Thursday. Today was the day they didn't have homework, they started swimming and new Duel Monsters cards were coming into the Kame Game shop. Today was also the day Seto planned to kiss Katsuya.

'Just a peck.' He thought. 'Just brush his lips with mine, easy to make look like an accident.'

But Despite his best efforts to 'brush' Katsuya, Seto kept finding that whenever he entered a room, Katsuya mysteriously left it. He had the suspicion that Katsuya was avoiding him. Although that was an interesting point to note down, it was incredibly frustrating.

'I need a way to force him to stay with me.' It was already nearing the end of lunch and he hadn't been within a metre of Katsuya for more than five minutes. The only classes he had left were history and PE, and he didn't even _have_ history with Katsuya. His only chance was PE. Something clicked in his head. He hurried away to find their PE teacher.

---

"Everyone, listen up!" yelled the teacher. The kids were more excited than usual because they were starting pool work. The teacher glared until the excited giggles and talk had faded. "Alright." She said, turning a page of her clipboard. "We are going to be practising dives and flips in the water." There was a resurgence of giggles and whispering. The teacher glared until silence was restored. "This means you will be working in partners." More giggles and whispering. The teacher glared until silence was once again restored. "To save time and to hopefully keep you on task, I have assigned you you're partners." There was a great out cry. Many people moaned and some actually called out heckles. This time the teacher blew her whistle to gain quiet. "Right." She said and read out the partners. "Mutou and Mazaki, Honda and Otogi, Jounouchi and Kaiba, Bakura and…"

"WHAT!?!"

Many people flinched. Katsuya was fuming. He was about to storm up to the teacher and tell her just what he thought of her pairings when someone caught his arm. He turned and met with sapphire blue eyes and a triumphant smirk.

"Come on, bonkotsu." Seto said, leading the struggling blonde to the edge of the pool.

Katsuya, meanwhile, was dying on the inside. 'Why him?' he thought desperately while the teacher explained the tasks ahead. 'Why him, of all people? Anytime is not good but he's been weird lately and…' but before he could finish that thought the whistle went. Katsuya had been so wrapped up in his reverie that he jumped and fell in the pool.

The world went topsie turvy and suddenly very wet. Shock caused Katsuya to flail about which increased his disorientation. Then there was an arm around his waist and he was pulled out of the water, gasping and quite dizzy.

"Jees, bonkotsu, don't you know how to doggy paddle, mutt?" Katsuya's face burnt with anger as he swept round to face the offender. Then he realised the arm around his waist. His face burnt with embarrassment.

"Ge..get the hell off me Kaiba!" Seto obliged. Katsuya stood up and shook water from his eyes. He glanced at Seto. "Thanks, by the way." Seto smiled. Perhaps this was better than a kiss?

---

_Plan to evaluate Katsuya's _

_Mission 2_

_Attack: kiss (failed) rescue(resounding success)_

_Reaction: Deep blush and inability to speak (yet again) did thank me though. Subject has also been avoiding me. _

_Evaluation: Subject feelings are not as hostile as first appeared. Avoidance suggests that subject is conscious of attack plans in some way._

---

**Day Four**

The plan was to kiss today because he hadn't yesterday. But even the best plans don't always go according to, well, plan.

---

Swimming was first period. They kept the same partners as yesterday, much to Katsuya's dismay. The events of yesterday had increased his want to avoid Seto at all cost. Little did he know today was going to increase that desire one hundred fold.

They were just swimming lengths, trying to beat a time. One would swim, the other would time then they'd swap.

'This isn't so bad.' Thought Katsuya.

'This is awful.' Thought Seto.

At the end of the lesson Seto helped Katsuya out of the pool, which caused a blush and some angry stuttering. But sudden splashing had caused a commotion behind them, which stopped any possible argument. A girl was on the edge of the pool, in obvious distress, as she yelled, "It's Sakura! I think she's caught on something. Help, she's drowning!"

Without a word Katsuya jumped in the pool. He swam to the girl called Sakura and noticed that her bracelet was indeed caught on a grate at the bottom of the pool. He attempted to unhook the bracelet but it was at an awkward angle and he was sure Sakura's arm did not bend all the way around. Her struggles were weakening as well so he pulled her hand out of the bracelet. Sakura seemed intent on keeping it on though and a struggle in sued. But she was running out of air so eventually she let him. She floated to the surface and was pulled out by classmates. Katsuya was about to follow her when he realised the bracelet must be important to her if she was willing to drown for it. So he stayed and attempted to unhook the bracelet again. He was running out of air but the bracelet was proving impossible to budge.

'How'd it even get so stuck?' pinpoints of black pierced his vision. His chest gave an involuntary spasm.

'Nearly.' Another spasm. He unhooked it! But just then his chest gave a third spasm, he the little remaining air he had and sucked in a whole lot of water. Last thing he remembered was a pair of familiar arms closing around his waist before he slipped out of consciousness.

---

"Katsuya! Katsuya!" someone was calling his name in earnest. "Katsuya!" he felt sorry for them, they sounded worried.

'Better open my eyes.' And with a great effort he parted his lids. His brown orbs met with sapphire ones. Very worried sapphire ones. Very _close_ sapphire ones.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said a familiar voice below the eyes. Katsuya blushed and pushed Seto away from him.

"Ah, thank goodness, Jounouchi-kun!" said another familiar voice. Katsuya turned to Yugi. "If it hadn't been for Kaiba-kun, you would have surely drowned." Katsuya blinked. If it hadn't been for…Seto?

"What…" he began but stopped when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Some girls were giggling. People were whispering. Honda was staring in horror. He had a horrible feeling that

"Un, if it hadn't been for Kaiba-kun pulling you out of the water and giving you mouth to mouth so quickly…." But the rest was lost. Katsuya stood, threw the bracelet at the girl and ran off.

---

_Plan to evaluate Katsuya's _

_Mission 3_

:)

------

So, How was it? Good, bad, meh? Thanks for reading this far ^.^


	7. Possession

Hello, quite a quick update (hooray!) but i'm afraid it is super short (boo!). Oh and i made a mistake last chapter with the missions. I went mission 1, 2, 2, 3. Haha, have now corrected.

Chapter 6-possession

**Day Five**

Although it was a Saturday, Domino High School students still had to get up early, get into to uniform and lug their pubescent selves to class. Despite this, Katsuya was having a good day. He had been early, had all is homework done (so Sunday was free) and a girl and called him handsome (paid by a certain CEO to do so).

'Perfect.' Thought Seto.

He needed a happy Katsuya in order to initiate mission 5. He struck at the end of school.

Katsuya was humming down the corridor to his shoe locker, in the most pleasant of moods. He didn't have to do cleaning today; the teacher had excused him. He didn't know why but he didn't really care. He really should have been suspicious when e noticed that the corridor and locker area was completely empty but alas poor Katsuya was in too much of a good mood to notice the clear warning signs of a trap. His mood didn't even dampen when he saw the source of most of his school life torment.

"Hello Kaiba." He said cheerfully. Seto smirked. He grabbed Katsuya's arm and pulled round a corner. There he pinned him against a wall, standing mere centimetres away. Katsuya tensed. "Look Kaiba, I'm having a good day and I'd appreciate it if you…" he stopped suddenly as Seto rubbed a thumb across his lips.

"I was just going to say 'Hello to you' back to my cute puppy." He whispered, watching said cute puppy closely. A cute puppy who only got cuter as he blushed and stuttered.

"Da..Dammit Kaiba, you can't go around calling people cute puppies." He said while trying to squirm away. Seto held him fast and raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't mind the fact I called you 'mine'?" Katsuya stopped squirming to stare at Seto. He moved his mouth like a fish for a few moments. Then he shook his head and mumbled something.

"Pardon?"

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi's voice drifted to them. Class had obviously finished clean up. Katsuya 'aargh'ed and pushed Seto away. He stopped before turning the corner.

"I'm not your's Seto, not anymore." Then he was gone. Seto frowned, the hadn't expected that. He touched his lips with his left hand. Katsuya had called him "Seto". A warm feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time spread through him.

_Plan to evaluate Katsuya's _

_Mission 3_

_Attack: Lip rub and call "my cute puppy"_

_Reaction: Blush and stutter. Did not deny possession immediately. Odd comment before leaving; "I'm not your's Seto, not anymore."_

_Evaluation: Use of name suggests he still holds connection to past. "Not anymore" confuses me. Was he mine? If so, when? This new information needs further analysis. Will not go and find subject at usual haunts on Sunday as was planning. I will put the plan on hiatus until information fully explored and evaluated._

Ok, hope you liked it. Will try and be speedy with next chapter which is called "love note" by the way. Don't know why i'm telling you but you may be interested._  
_


	8. Love note

Finally, an update! Thanks for waiting. I think there is just one more chapter after this ^.^

Chapter 7-love note

Katsuya touched his lips subconsciously with his right hand. He was doing the paper run, mulling over the past weeks events. Kaiba had started to act weird since six days ago. Or was it seven? He was starting to think that the feeling he had had on Monday was correct and he had seen Kaiba's infamous trench coat. Then Tuesday he had practically sexually harassed him, then the bride treatment Wednesday (Otogi had somehow found out and _still_ asked if Katsuya needed help walking), Thursday was even worse and Friday….he didn't even want to think about Friday.

Then there was yesterday.

He didn't know how to describe yesterday.

"_I'm not your's Seto, not anymore."_

Gah, why had he said that? Calling him Seto was bad enough, but the last bit? He couldn't even remember when he _had_ belonged to him. Or had he? No. He didn't belong to anyone.

But there had been a time, less than a year, when the two had 'dated'. They'd accidentally kissed and it had spread from there. They spent the next six months giving each other soft kisses, tender touches and loving hugs. Until that horrible day. It still tore at Katsuya's heart; what Seto said had ripped him apart. But to this day Katsuya believed Gozoburo was behind it. That was the only explanation. He had _seen _the pain in his best friend's eyes as he told him he was useless.

Those eyes, that at first Katsuya had thought were merely blue, that somehow turned into the most brilliant sapphire over the years, those eyes he knew so well. He used to be able to read every emotion in them. Still could, if he looked. And the emotion he saw yesterday both frightened and thrilled him.

_Love._

The word reverberated in his mind. Did Seto really…..? Him? It seemed as if Seto had been testing him, gauging his reactions. He laughed a little to himself. That was just like Seto; test the situation first before making your move. If so, it meant he was serious.

Katsuya grinned. The idea that he may get his old Seto back after all this time filled him with joy. It wouldn't be easy; they'd both been in a lot of pain since then, but Katsuya was willing to try. He hoped Seto was too. He was starting to look forward to his classmate's "attack" tomorrow.

When he arrived at school, Katsuya found a note in his shoe locker. A pink note. In the shape of a heart. He grinned.

The note was a poem, obviously written in an overly soppy way, using words like "wovely" and "cutey". He grinned again. As he slipped the note into his pocket, his metaphorical hackles raised. Someone was watching him.

'Alright Seto, evaluate this.' He thought slyly. He put on his happiest grin and ran up to his closest friend, Honda.

"Hey Honda, I just got the most _beautiful_ love poem ever! I can't _wait_ to find out who sent it, _whoever_ they are." He practically yelled at the hallway in general. Many people turned to stare. Most gave them a wide berth. Honda was too shocked to escape.

"I don't care _who_ they are," he continued, to Honda's dismay, in a foghorn, overly slow voice, "if they _really_ think I'm a 'cutey' and I'm 'wovely', then I'm _sure_ they are the one for me!"

'He's lost it.' Thought Honda. 'Too many knocks to the head.'

Behind them, the watcher blushed

Once they reached the classroom, Katsuya strolled right up to Seto, who was reading a book. It didn't occur to him that if Seto had been _behind _him, then there was no way he could have gotten to class before him without passing him. Or using super special ninja skills. But he remained blissfully unaware of this fact.

He pulled a chair up to the CEO's desk and sat unnervingly close. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the blonde's behaviour.

"So," the shorter (and, at this point, stupider) of the two started, "you wanna be my 'sweety pie'?"

Many people in the room audibly gasped. Seto lowered his book slowly.

"What?"

"Come on Kaiba, I'm onto you." Katsuya continued casually. Seto had expected this. After what happened on Saturday, it wasn't exactly a surprise. What he hadn't expected was for Katsuya to bring it up in public, in _class_ no less. Perhaps Katsuya really did hate him and wanted to embarrass him? Seto pushed the evil thought away. More likely the idiot was making a show of 'owning' Kaiba. He decided to play along.

"Onto me, huh? Well, do go on." Katsuya smiled knowingly.

"Yes, onto you. You didn't need to leave the note you know, I'd already gotten the hint."

'Note?' thought Seto, frowning slightly. Katsuya saw the frown.

"Fine, if you won't confess…" with a flourish he pulled said note out of his pocket and slammed it on the desk. Seto picked it up wordlessly and read it. Afterwards, he placed it back, face expressionless. Never the less, Katsuya ploughed on.

"Do you really think I'm 'woovely', Seto?" he said, leaning over and batting his eyes. This got a collective gasp from everyone in the room. No one called the infamous Kaiba by his given name. Everyone thought Yugi was brave for calling him "Kaiba-kun".

"No." stated the CEO flatly. Katsuya faltered.

"What?"

"I said 'no'. 'Wovely' is not a word and even if I knew what it meant I'm sure I wouldn't think you were it." Katsuya stayed very still in a stunned silence.

"What?" he repeated dumbly. Seto sighed.

"This note is not from me." It was at that point that a very small and frightened voice spoke up.

"Ano, Jounouchi-senpai?" Katsuya turned around to see a small blushing first year.

"I wrote it."

Hope you liked it. Just as a note: In Japanese, if an "n" comes before a "p" sound then it is prounced as a "m" because it is easier. Therefore words like "senpai" can be romanised as "sempai". In my mind both are right. Personally, I write "senpai" because the character is an "n" and that makes sense to me. Ignore me if you don't care.


	9. Something expected?

Chapter 8 arrives! eight is a funny number, kind of chubby. I love my Word thing. Iwrote Katsuya's name and, of course, it comes up with a red squiggly line. So i go to spell check, the first word in spelling suggestions? satsuma. Cracked me up.

Chapter 8-Something expected

Katsuya could have died! He was walking home from the worst day of his school life EVER. It had been at the exact moment when the girl had confessed to him that the CEO he had previously been chatting was paged into work. Before he left, he whispered into Katsuya's ear.

"Try not to embarrass yourself too much while I'm gone, oh wovely one. I'd hate to miss the fun."

Leaving Katsuya with a classroom of guffawing onlookers and a 15-year old girl expecting to be welcomed with open arms by her crush. He felt awful as she rushed out of the room, crying, after he had explained he thought the note was a joke by Kaiba to annoy him. This got him a few boos from the class. Anzu said, unhelpfully, "I don't think you should have told her you thought it was a joke."

He'd spent the rest of the day enduring being called "wovely" and "Kaiba's cutey wove puppy." Why was it only Monday? As he was lamenting his life, a black limo slid up beside him. The person he saw as the centre of all evil got out and the limo drove off.

"Go away Kaiba." He growled before stomping off. Seto ignored him, walking next to him and easily keeping up with his fast pace. This pissed him off further. They spent a few moments in silence, Katsuya given little bursts of speed to out walk Seto and Seto easily keeping pace. Then,

"You know, I'm offended you thought that note was from me." Katsuya reeled mentally and spun round to face Seto.

"Look!" Katsuya yelled, the day exploding out of him. "I know you've been testing me, with your silly tricks and saving me and GAH, so I just thought it was another stupid test! And, and, YOU _let_ me believe it was from you! How dare you act as if you're the innocent victim of my accusations!" Seto blinked at him.

"You knew?" Katsuya sighed, calmer and a bit tired out after his explosion.

"_Of course_ I knew. I know _you_." He said. For a moment Seto had nothing to say. Then he said, "Yes, I was testing you. But Saturday threw me off; you haven't called me Seto in three years." There was a bit of silence, then he added, "Besides, that poem was full of made up words and bad rhymes. If I was going to write something so ridiculous, I'd do it properly." This got a small laugh.

"Yeah, I should've thought of that." The blonde said, starting to grin. "Guess I was just too excited to think straight."

"Excited?"

"Yeah." He said, slipping his hands into his pockets and kicking an invisible stone. "The thought that maybe we could go back to the way we were before, well, it was nice." Seto thought about this. He answered sadly,

"I don't want it to go back to before." Katsuya looked up, genuinely distressed.

"But what about last week, Saturday, just now you…" he stopped as Seto cupped his cheek.

"I don't want it to go back to before," he said, stepping back and holding out his left hand, "because I want more than that." Clarity dawned on Katsuya. He smiled and took Seto's hand in his right.

Seto led them towards a nearby park. Katsuya gasped. Seto smiled.

"I thought you'd recognise it." It was the park they used to go to as kids. They stayed quiet until Seto sat them under a Sakura tree. It wasn't in bloom but Katsuya recognised it. There was a crudely cut house on the trunk, still visible despite regrowth. He laughed and tackled Seto. They tussled for a bit until Seto overpowered Katsuya. They settled into a comfortable position; Seto leaning against the tree and Katsuya sitting between Seto's legs, his back against Seto's chest. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"He had Mokuba, didn't he?" the sudden statement made Seto jump a little. Katsuya giggled.

"What?" asked a slightly embarrassed, and therefore disgruntled, Seto.

"He had Mokuba." Katsuya repeated. "Gozoburo." When Seto didn't say anything, he continued. "That day, you only said what you said to keep Mokuba safe, am I right?" he twisted to look up at Seto. The blue-eyed teen was looking away; he hadn't wanted it to be brought up so soon. But Katsuya was looking at him expectantly.

"How did you know?" he managed. His other half laughed.

"I know you." He replied simply. Seto stared down at him.

"Then why do you call me 'Kaiba'? And why do you hate me so much?" Katsuya shook his head.

"_Called_ you 'Kaiba'. And I never hated you." Seto let his shoulders fall in relief. "But," Katsuya went on, "You called me 'Jounouchi', I couldn't forgive that." Seto nodded.

"I'm sorry." Katsuya hugged him awkwardly (the position made it difficult).

"It's okay. But I don't understand why you kept up the act after, well, you know."

'Gozoburo's death thought Seto.'

"I thought you wouldn't forgive me."

"Well you should've tried." Seto glared. He put his hands up in defeat; he should have known better than to suggest that The Kaiba Seto attempt something without knowing the consequence. A thought struck him.

"What about the last couple of days? What triggered the sudden 'love fest'?" Seto blushed. He didn't like the fact Katsuya had called it a 'love fest'. And he wasn't about to tell Katsuya the real reason; he would never live down thinking he was 'cute'. Unfortunately, Katsuya had a way of making him tell him things; he tickled him (the only person in existence, other than Mokuba, who could do this and survive). Seto took deep breaths in order to calm his own urge to laugh, while waiting for his love (why again?) to stop laughing.

"Haha…I'm sorry...shouldn't have…pfft…laughed haha." Katsuya gasped. Eventually he calmed down. "But seriously, I always thought you were kinda cute too, you know." Seto could have died.

".." and Katsuya fell into another round of giggles.

It was getting dark. Katsuya didn't want to go home. They had spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about school, Duel Monsters and a squirrel that passed them by (Katsuya thought it looked like Seto and Seto thought it looked like a female. "That's my point." Katsuya had said. Needless to say, punishment was exacted.) It was just like old times, except they were in a proper relationship. Seto was even calling Katsuya 'my puppy' which, despite its previous connotations, made Katsuya feel special. He needed to think of one for Seto.

Seto pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm going to call my driver." He said, standing up and walking away. Katsuya watched him sadly. Ten minutes later, the car arrived.

"Get in." He was commanded by Seto. He grumbled a bit about being ordered about but obliged. They held hands in the car and Katsuya leaned against his love's shoulder. They sat in a contented silence until Katsuya realised that they weren't in his part of town anymore.

"Umm..Seto?" He began.

"You didn't think I was going to take you back _there_, did you?" Katsuya looked over questioningly. What was Seto on about?

"I made a promise," said the CEO, not looking at Katsuya, "that no matter what, I would stick by you, and no matter what, I'd be your best friend, forever. I broke that promise. Now I'm making up for it. From now on, I'll look after you." At the last part, he looked over at Katsuya. Katsuya smiled up at him, leaned forward, and kissed him on the forehead. Seto allowed himself to smile before looking forward again. Katsuya snuggled into his boyfriend's neck.

'I'd forgotten about that.' He thought to himself.

Did you like it? Hang about for the Epilogue!

Edit: Okay, this isn't chapter eight, it's chapter nine...shut up


End file.
